Game of Fate
by Asanka
Summary: "Di kehidupan selanjutnya," Holmes mengerling pusara untuk terakhir kali, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan area pemakaman, "aku akan melindungimu, Watson. Selalu." Kerinduan adalah anugerah yang keji, sementara hati adalah rapuh. Dan ketika masa lalu merenggut seseorang yang begitu berarti bagimu, akankah kau menemukannya di masa depan?


Author's Note : Writing this is a part of my eagerness to share you the fun of thinking—then, writing, fic about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. If been a great fan of them since middle school and I believe you're their big fan too; no matter how hard you say that you don't like detective story…

Disclaimer : Thank you for making such amazing story, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-sama… for Warner Brother who has brought the legend into visual imaginary… and for BBC's version by Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, for making it real in the 21st century…

* * *

**London, 1892**

Sherlock Holmes terdiam dalam taburan gerimis. Matanya yang kelabu terpaku pada sebuah nisan marmer berwarna putih pucat yang berdiri tegak di tanah gembur berumput. Musim semi datang lagi. Musim semi yang tanpa bunga; kelabu, seperti musim dingin.

Sekali lagi, pria itu memejamkan mata, mencoba mengurangi denyut menyakitkan yang enggan berhenti meracuni belakang kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya panas, namun tangannya gemetar kedinginan. Bawah matanya juga telah menghitam, berkerut dan rapuh.

Holmes sama sekali tak bisa mengingat hari-hari yang telah dia habiskan di dalam kamarnya yang berbau formalin, meratap dan meraung. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang dia tumpahkan sejak nisan itu tepat berdiri. Entah sudah berapa malam yang terlewatkan tanpa tidur—atau, ditemani mimpi-mimpi buruk.

"Katakan kenapa kau pergi tanpaku," Holmes mendesah serak, "Watson…"

Otak jenius-rasional-Sherlock normalnya berpendapat bahwa berbicara pada nisan adalah suatu kebodohan. Seberapa keras pun usaha yang dia lakukan pun, gundukan tanah dimana dr. John Watson berbaring tidak akan bergeming barang sesenti pun.

Sekali lagi, Holmes menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya berkeriut sakit. Nyawanya seakan sudah tak ada lagi di sana—telah terkoyak menjadi serpihan dan mustahil untuk disusun kembali. Watson telah menjaga agar nyawa rapuhnya itu tetap tumbuh meskipun dalam kondisi tersulit sekalipun.

Holmes mengamininya. Dia adalah sesosok bayi yang terlahir prematur; asing terhadap semesta di sekitarnya dan terisolasi. Namun Watson adalah alat bantu hidupnya. Nafasnya seperti oksigen. Senyumnya seperti radiasi yang memancarkan kalor menyenangkan, menyuport agar kehidupan kecil Holmes terus berlangsung.

Maka tanpanya, bayi prematur itu mati.

Sejenak Holmes memejamkan matanya, mengingat potongan memori terakhirnya tentang Watson. Dokter muda itu tetaplah culun dalam ingatannya, bahkan setelah tiga tahun Holmes menghilang paska pertarungan mautnya dengan Moriarty di air terjun Reichanbach. Perpaduan antara kondisinya yang tidak sepenuhnya memungkinkan untuk kembali, ditambah dengan keinginan bawah sadarnya untuk mengetahui reaksi Watson atas kematiannya, membuat Holmes urung kembali ke London.

Holmes membiarkan surat-surat kabar berkoar tentang kematiannya yang misterius. Dia tidak memedulikan kemurungan yang mendadak melanda London—juga dengan kriminal-kriminal kelas teri yang mendadak berpesta pora hampir di seluruh penjuru Eropa, tanpa tahu bahwa sang detektif sedang bertualang di sana. Biarlah, semua itu anggap saja sebagai hiburan menjelang pensiunnya—yang Holmes tahu akan segera datang.

Tiga tahun mungkin cukup. Tak lama lagi milenium pun akan berganti. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Holmes untuk bersembunyi, pikirnya. Dia telah cukup puas menyaksikan Watson di ruang kerjanya, termenung dan melamun sepanjang hari, menuliskan kisah petualangan mereka berdua yang telah lalu dalam kemurungan pekat.

Holmes ingin menangis melihat kesedihan di setiap pancaran sayu mata Watson. Namun dia juga senang. Imajinya tergelitik, dan membuktikan deduksi emosionalnya akan reaksi Watson memuaskannya. Ini klise, tapi Holmes merasa lega melihat sang sobat sangat mengkhawatirkannya, mengenang dan menangisinya. Pada akhirnya, Watson seorang yang tetap memberikan arti bagi Holmes untuk tetap hidup.

Tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk bersembunyi, Holmes paham itu. Dia juga sudah merasa semakin kesulitan mencegah debaran di dalam dada, dorongan dan bisikan psikologis untuk merengkuh Watson ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan pria itu tercengang sejenak melihat Holmes yang kembali dari maut secara ajaib.

Dan ketika Holmes memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri, dia segera tahu bahwa itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah dia lakukan.

Tiga tahun—yang sebelumnya hanya terasa seperti angin lalu—rupanya telah menumpulkan indera Holmes. Tidak sedikit pun dia menyadari datangnya bahaya.

Moriarty tidak menyukai kekalahan, Holmes tahu itu lebih jelas dari siapa pun. Profesor jenius itu juga bukan tipe yang akan mati tanpa rencana. Meskipun tubuhnya mungkin telah tercabik karang cadas di dasar air terjun, dendam dan kegilaannya sama sekali belum surut. Profesor itu pasti memiliki perhitungannya sendiri, rumus-rumus dan probabilitas kematiannya—dan untuk itu, menyiapkan balas dendam yang efektif, bahkan ketika dia telah berada di alam kubur.

Dan manifestasi dendamnya itu adalah seorang penembak jitu.

Holmes adalah trigernya dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu hingga detik-detik terakhir. Watson sempat membuka jendela, melongok mencari sumber ketukan pada permukaan kaca yang mengganggu. Pada awalnya, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa hingga matanya tercurah pada sosok sang sobat yang melambai dari trotoar di bawah.

"_Masih ingat jalan pulang, kau idiot?" _raung sang dokter kala itu, siap menerjang Holmes dan menyarangkan dua-tiga tinju selamat datang di wajahnya yang kuyu. Meski demikian, Holmes bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua mata sang sobat telah basah.

Watson sempat merekahkan senyum haru sebelum sebutir peluru melesat dengan kecepatan tak terbayangkan menembus dadanya. Senyumnya terabadikan, begitupula tatapan bahagia yang terlahir di mata Watson saat melihat Holmes di depan pintu rumahnya. Sang dokter sempat melambai sekali, mencoba menyampaikan sinyal pada Holmes bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada satu pun yang harus sang detektif khawatirkan.

Kemudian lima detik kemudian, Watson terjungkal jatuh dari jendela. Holmes sempat menangkap pria itu, mencegah bagian manapun dari tubuhnya terantuk pada jalanan lantai batu di bawah. Namun semua itu tidak berarti lagi.

Watson terkulai di pangkuan Holmes. Dadanya basah oleh fluida kental merah yang urung berhenti, seberapa kuat pun Holmes menekannya. Tidak ada kata-kata terakhir. Watson masih memandang Holmes dalam senyum bahagianya yang abadi, namun cahaya di matanya telah lenyap. Lorong penuh harapan yang semula bersinar di manik hitamnya kini telah padam.

Yang tertinggal di udara hanyalah raungan Holmes; pedih dan putus asa, bagaikan seekor singa yang terluka. Holmes tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari Watson saat ini hanyalah nisan marmer putihnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Watson, sampai kapan pun," bisik Holmes pada angin. Suaranya sudah nyaris tak terdengar lagi saking sulitnya dia berkata-kata.

Awan gelap mulai berarak datang. Musim semi yang basah, pikir Holmes. Hujan akan segera datang, namun Holmes tidak tampak peduli. Derai hujan mungkin justru dapat membasuh dukanya, menyembuhkannya dari trauma—meski hanya sementara. Karena dia tahu, melupakan Watson adalah suatu kemustahilan.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya," Holmes mengerling pusara untuk terakhir kali, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan area pemakaman, "aku akan melindungimu, Watson. Selalu."

* * *

**Game of Fate**

Sherlock Holmes-John Watson

* * *

**London, 2009**

Setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes.

Sherlock mencoba berkonsentrasi sepenuh mungkin. Kalau eksperimen kali ini berhasil, deduksi atas kasus pembunuhan misterius yang tengah ia tangani akan terbukti. Gagasan yang semua bercabang akan segera diluruskan dalam satu garis. Dan untuk itu, ia harus sedikit lebih sabar lagi untuk tetap berkutat dengan pipet panjang dan tabung-tabung kimia beraneka isi.

Namun suara keriut pintu laboratorium mendadak menginterupsi eksperimennya.

Mata kelabu-biru-hijau cerah Sherlock bergerak cepat mengawasi sang tamu—atau lebih tepatnya, _para _tamu. Pasti hanya orang membosankan yang lain, pikirnya. Diselingi dengusan rendah, Sherlock mengembalikan fokusnya pada para pipet dan tabung kaca.

"Sedikit berbeda dari hari-hariku dulu," seorang pria berambut warna pasir melangkah masuk dengan canggung. Tubuhnya tidak begitu jangkung, namun posturnya jelas kelihatan tegap dan liat. Sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket sementara yang satunya lagi pada tongkat penyangga. Pria itu berjalan timpang, memperhatikan keseluruhan laboratorium pribadi Sherlock dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur heran.

"Kau tak akan menyangkanya, bukan?" pria yang satu lagi—berbadan tambun dan berkacamata—mengikutinya masuk sambil mengembangkan cengiran.

"Mike, boleh kupinjam telepon genggammu?" tanya Sherlock pada si pria berbadan bulat tanpa menatapnya sedikit pun, "punyaku tidak dapat sinyal."

Pria yang dipanggil Mike tadi mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada masalah dengan telepon kabelmu?"

Sherlock nyaris melontarkan cemoohan "dull"nya yang biasa. "Aku lebih menyukai pesan singkat," ia mengakhiri dalam suara tanpa nada.

"Um, maaf, ada di mantelku," jawab Mike dengan sengaja.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sherlock. Gerakan malas Mike sudah dapat ia baca dengan jelas. Nada jawabannya, sikap tangan dan gestur tubuhnya; Mike tidak akan meminjamkan ponselnya bahkan kalau dia sedang menggembol satu keranjang ponsel pun di saku jasnya sekarang.

"Ini, pakai punyaku," ucap pria berambut warna pasir.

Sherlock mengerling pria itu dan mendadak bibirnya kelu. Wajah pria itu membuat Sherlock terdiam dalam ketertegunan. Sesuatu di matanya yang lembut dan hangat membuat ia tercengang. Sang pria berambut pirang pasir balik menatap Sherlock dengan sedikit penasaran. Sadar telah membatu tiba-tiba, Sherlock menata ekspresinya kembali dan menjawab bersahaja, "Oh, terima kasih."

Dengan gerakan yang ditata agar tampak senormal mungkin, Sherlock berdiri. Mike menyela untuk memerkenalkan sang pemilik ponsel.

"Ini John Watson, teman lamaku," ujarnya dengan nada setengah bangga.

Sherlock mengerling Mike dan berucap lirih, "Aku tahu."

John Watson mengedikkan kepala, mencoba memahami kata-kata Sherlock yang tidak terlalu terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Maaf, kau bilang apa barusan?"

Sesaat Sherlock tidak tampak akan memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Tidak juga berusaha menjawab. Namun setelah beberapa detik yang aneh berlalu, Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John Watson tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Dengan diiringi desahan berat, Sherlock meraih ponsel dari telapak tangan John yang terulur. Sambil membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, ia menyeletuk, "Afghanistan atau Irak?"

"Maaf?"

"Yang mana, Afghanistan atau Irak?"

John membiarkan bibirnya lupa mengatup selama beberapa detik. Mike mengerling John sambil terkekeh. Sherlock tidak mengacuhkan apa pun. Pria berambut hitam ikal itu seakan tak memedulikan—bahkan menikmati—ketercengangan John yang ditujukan padanya.

"Um, Afghanistan," kata John kaku, setelah sadar telah lama ternganga heran, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ah, Molly, kopi! Terima kasih." Sherlock menyambut secangkir kopi hitam yang dibawakan oleh seorang gadis kurus berjas putih khas petugas laboratorium.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia menyerahkan ponsel John kembali kemudian berjalan balik ke meja kerjanya. Ia tahu, John Watson tengah menatapnya tajam. Mungkin dengan tatap tidak percaya dan curiga sekaligus.

John Watson tidak pernah tahu bahwa pada saat yang sama, Sherlock Holmes tengah menghadapi emosi yang sama. Sebuah ketidakpercayaan akan sebuah takdir yang datang begitu tiba-tiba. Takdir yang memertemukan mereka kembali setelah lebih dari seabad berlalu.

Takdir yang kembali menyatukan keduanya di kehidupan yang sama sekali berbeda.

* * *

Game of Fate – END


End file.
